1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stopping structure, in particular, to an impact-resistant stopping structure and a server having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, servers commonly used in the art are mostly rack mount computers that may be stacked or series-connected. For such a design, the size of a main board of a computer is greatly reduced; a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and a hard disk are respectively disposed in a chassis; and then the chassis is installed in the rack under the guidance of slide rails, so as to save the space and facilitate the removal and replacement. In fact, each server is an independent removable/replaceable computer, and has evolved into a rack mount computer that has a thinned-down structure, occupies little space, has low power consumption, and is easily managed.
A slide rail structure used on the rack is generally disposed on two sides of the chassis in pairs and capable of supporting the weight of the chassis and electronic elements therein, and pushes the chassis out from or into the rack by guiding the chassis to move horizontally. Further, the slide rail structure generally includes outer slide rails and inner slide rails, such that the chassis can slide relative to the rack through the combination of the outer slide rails and the inner slide rails.
In order to prevent the chassis from sliding out from the rack and falling off, a stopping structure may be disposed between the rack and the chassis. Generally, a protruding post is disposed on the slide rails, such that the chassis is interfered with the protruding post to be prevented from being moved out. Although this can prevent the chassis from sliding out from the rack, the violent shock of the chassis caused by the collision of the chassis with the protruding post when a user moves the chassis out from the rack fails to be taken into consideration. Especially when the user pulls out the chassis just for the purpose of checking electronic elements in the chassis, the server may not be powered off or shut down at this time, so that once subjected to the shock generated by the above motion, the operating electronic elements are easily damaged.